Open Season
Open Season is a 2006 American computer-animated buddy comedy film directed by Jill Culton, Roger Allers and Anthony Stacchi, and written by Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman. It follows Boog, a domestic bear who teams up with a one-antlered deer named Elliot and other woodland animals to defeat human hunters. The film stars the voices of Martin Lawrence, Ashton Kutcher, Gary Sinise, Debra Messing, Billy Connolly, Jon Favreau, Georgia Engel, Jane Krakowski, Gordon Tootoosis and Patrick Warburton. It was produced by Sony Pictures Animation as its first theatrical film, and was released by Columbia Pictures on September 29, 2006. It has also been released in the IMAX 3D format.5 A video game for the film was released on multiple platforms. Open Season earned $197.3 million on an $85 million budget, and was followed by three direct-to-video sequels: Open Season 2 (2008), Open Season 3(2010), and Open Season: Scared Silly (2015). Plot In the peaceful town of Timberline, a 900-pound (408 kg) grizzly bear named Boog enjoys a captive, but pampered existence and spends his day as the star attraction of the town's nature show while at night living in the garage of park ranger Beth, who has raised him since he was a cub. One day, the sadistic hunting fanatic Shaw drives into town with a one-antlered deer strapped to the hood of his truck. After Boog frees him, the deer follows Boog home to find him sleeping in the garage. To wake Boog up, the deer throws rabbits at the window and introduces himself as Elliot. He tells him to be "free" from his garage captivity and introduces Boog to a world of sweet temptations he has never known. When Boog becomes sick from eating too many candy bars, events quickly spiral out of control as the two raid the town's grocery store. Elliot escapes before Boog is caught by a friend of Beth, police officer Gordy. At the nature show, Elliot being chased by Shaw, sees Boog, who "attacks" him. This causes the whole audience to panic. Shaw attempts to shoot Boog and Elliot, but Beth sedates them both with a tranquilizer gun just before Shaw fires his gun. Shaw flees before Gordy can arrest him for shooting a gun in the town. The two trouble makers are banned from the town and into the Timberline National Forest, only three days before open season starts, but they are relocated above the waterfalls, where they will be safe from the hunters. Since he lacks any outdoor survival skills, Boog reluctantly takes Elliot as his accident-prone guide to get him back home to Timberline to reunite with Beth. But in the woods, they quickly learn that it is every animal for itself. The two run into their share of forest animals, which they think they are pests. The only forest animals they befriend are skunks, Maria and Rosie, ducks, Serge and Deni, various unnamed panic-stricken rabbits, the Scottish-accented squirrel, McSquizzy, along with his roguish gang, Reilly, a beaver and his construction worker team, a porcupine named Buddy who is in search of a friend and the herd of deer led by Ian and his assistant, Giselle (who Elliot is in love with). With each adverse encounter, Boog learns a little about self-reliance and Elliot gains self-respect and they start to become friends. The next day, Elliot attempts to lead Boog out of the forest, but it becomes evident that he has no clue where they are going. After causing a flood at Reilly's dam, Boog and Elliot are confronted by Shaw; Boog then loses his toy bear, Dinkleman, as the currentmakes the doll float out of Boog's paw. They end up in a waterfall, which floods and sends the forest animals falling down it. At first, everyone blames Boog, who accuses Elliot of lying to him about leading him home. Elliot admits he thought that if Boog spent time with him, he would befriend him. Boog leaves to unwittingly find Shaw's log cabin. Shaw returns and talks to his gun "Loraine" and says he would take back what is his, discovers him (like Goldilocks and the Three Bears), and pursues him to the city road where Boog happens upon the glowing lights of Timberline. Instead of deserting his companions, Boog helps the other animals defend themselves using supplies taken from an RV owned by two people looking for Bigfoot named Bob and Bobbie's RV while their pet dachshund Mr. Weenie joins "the wilds". The next day, Boog leads a revolution against the hunters, sending them running after McSquizzy blows up their trucks with a propane tank named "Mr. Happy" ignited by using an emergency flare. Shaw returns for a final confrontation and shoots Elliot in the process, which enrages Boog and leads him to tie up Shaw with his own gun. Boog rushes over to Elliot's body but soon finds that Elliot survived the shot, only losing his second antler in the fracas. The other animals thank Boog for his help and then proceed to take out their vengeance on Shaw by smothering him with honey and pillow feathers. Shaw flees from Beth who returns to take Boog back home where he will be safe, but he decides to stay with his friends, all of the animals in the forest. During an epilogue, Elliot and Boog became best friends, Giselle becomes Elliot's girlfriend, Mr. Weenie is McSquizzy's mode of transportation, Buddy uses lots of his friends as the friend he used to find. Voice Cast * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Gary Sinise as Shaw * Debra Messing as Beth * Billy Connolly as McSquizzy * Jon Favreau as Reilly * Georgia Engel as Bobbie * Jane Krakowski as Giselle * Gordon Tootoosis as Gordy * Patrick Warburton as Ian * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie * Danny Mann as Serge * Matthew W. Taylor as Deni and Buddy * Nika Futterman as Rosie * Michelle Murdocca as Maria * Fergal Reilly as O'Toole